


Confused and Exhausted

by Valentine-HAZARD (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: And she needs to leave my babies alone, I don't know I just wrote this in my notes as a concept fic to get me writing again, I have waaayy too many fics I should've been writing, I hope it's okay, M/M, Poor clancy, also I wrote half of this while panicking over my wifi, also Lucas has already taken the serum, but instead here's this, but only recently so he's still getting used to Eveline being out of his head, so idk I guess that's where most of the panicking in this is coming from, speaking of Eveline she's a little gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/Valentine-HAZARD
Summary: Lucas just can't bring himself to kill Clancy.And Clancy is suffering for it.





	

‘How long has it been?’

‘Weeks? Months? Years?’

 

Clancy wasn't sure how long he's been there. All he knows is that he's tired, hungry, dehydrated. Weak.

He shudders from the throbbing pain that shot through his body as he tried sitting up against the wall. 

When was the last time he ate? 

 

It feels like it's been days when ever Lucas does bring him something, and even if he does it's always something small. An old granola bar, a bottle of water. 

Clancy was pretty sure that was the last thing he had eaten. He wasn't even really sure why Lucas brought him things. 

After killing Hoffman, Lucas just kept him around, locked up in a room somewhere, clancy wasn't even sure where he was anymore. He was just so tired. 

He tries closing his eyes for a bit. Sleep seemed to be his only escape now. 

 

Lucas was carefully entering the house. Peaking behind corners to make sure his parents weren't around. Hopefully they were harassing Zoe or something, anything to avoid confrontation. 

Tiptoeing up the stairs, he’s not surprised to see her there. 

“Whatcha doing, Lucas?” She asks innocently. It almost creeps him out how oddly normal she sounded. Like a regular little girl living in a normal house with a family she didn't steal from him. 

“Nothin.” He shrugs, passing her without even a glance. 

Of course, she follows him.   
“Are you going to play with Clancy yet?” She asks, looking at him excitedly. 

His hand clenches around the old bottle of water in his pocket. He had to restrain himself from showing any disdain towards her. 

“Not yet, Eveline.” 

He makes his way down the hall to his room. Eveline skips along next to him. 

“Well I want to play. Let's all play something together!”

Her idea of “playing” was sadistic, he'd rather not waste Clancy just yet.

“Clancy’s not ready to play yet. Why don't you go see what dads doin?” He suggests instead. 

Eveline frowns at him and he couldn't help but tense up. Though to his relief she just huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms, muttering a “fine” before stomping off.

“Daddy won't like that you and Clancy won't play with me.” She says as she disappears from his sight completely. 

‘Brat.’ 

He heads into his room and quickly shuts the door behind him, making sure to lock it just in case she decides to come back with “daddy”.   
He was going to have to move Clancy to the barn. 

Why was he even keeping him? The next game was already ready for him. Lucas had no reason to keep wasting it on other guests. 

He pushes the button on the trophy, the ladder coming down immediately after. Lucas climbs up, trying not to focus on the question that was on his mind. 

Honestly, not that he wanted to admit it. But Lucas was getting really lonely here. Not like he wasn't lonely before everything went to shit, but now it just felt worse. 

“Oh Clancyyy~” he called out, climbing up into the attic and finding the man slumped against the wall in the back. 

“Wake up sleepy head, I gotta ‘nother game for us to play! It's called, how fast can Lucas get Clancy to the barn before they die!” 

He nudged the sleeping man with his foot, yet Clancy didn't wake up.

“Come on Clancy,” he kneels down and starts shaking him, “wake the fuck up, I don't got all day!” 

Clancy was breathing, but almost barely. Lucas started feeling a little uneasy now. It's not like he cared, just another guest, right? Right?

He stands up, pulling Clancy up by his bound hands, the smaller man immediately almost falls back to the ground, leaning forward into Lucas before he could. 

His eyes seemed to open a little, he looked so tired. 

“The hell’s wrong with you?” Lucas asks, annoyed that he had to hold the other man up, “what are you, five?”

Clancy looks up at him unresponsively for a second, only then to glare at him. 

“Fuck you.” He whispers, voice quiet and hoarse from dehydration. 

Lucas feels a little relieved, once again, he's not sure why. He should be mad at Clancy for being so ridiculous. 

But his relief was gone as soon as it came, for then Clancy’s leg buckle and he's falling down again, pulling Lucas with him. 

“Fuck. Clancy, quit it already!”

He hated hearing that tone in his voice, it completely shocked him. He sounded scared. 

He suddenly remembers the water, pulling it out of his pocket. 

“Look, since I'm so fuckin nice I brought ya this.” He says as he shakes the bottle in front of clancy’s face.

He could hear how heavy Clancy was breathing now as he tried to stay conscious, as if it took a lot out of him to do so. 

It really was though, Clancy felt like he was fighting gravity just to stay awake. His eyelids felt like they weighed tons. He shakily reaches his arms out to grab the water but the weight of the bottle alone caused him to drop it. He quietly swears as he tries reaching for it, but Lucas grabs it first. 

“Shit…are you sick or something?” 

“I’m dying you stupid asshole!”   
Clancy tries to sit up and push Lucas away from him, but he was so weak that Lucas barely flinched from the attempt. 

‘Shit…was he really.’

Lucas didn't realize how long this was taking he needed to hurry and get them out of here. He was starting to hear something coming from downstairs. 

He puts the water back in his pocket. 

“Guess were gonna have to start the game now.” 

Clancy looks at him confused, but then gasps as he's suddenly picked up. His whole body seemed to throb with pain, and his head began to spin as Lucas started moving back to the ladder with him. 

“P-put me down, Lucas!” 

“Shut up. I need you to be quiet till we get back to the barn.” 

Lucas really had no idea how he was going to do this. If Jack caught him sneaking around with Clancy, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to get past him. Especially if Eveline went complaining about earlier to him. He takes a deep breath as he tried to quietly get down the ladder, holding Clancy against him with one arm, which proved to be rather hard than he expected. 

Thankfully Clancy didn't have the strength to fight back, and was actually more worried about Lucas dropping him. 

Planting his feet back in the ground, Lucas hoists Clancy back into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He was glad Clancy was very small and thin, it was easy to move quickly with him, because he really need to run. 

The minute he stepped out of his room he heard loud foot steps not to far away. 

“Boy, where you hidin at?!” He hears his dad holler from down the hall. 

He could hear him coming from the right side of the hallway, so Lucas quickly fled down the opposite direction. Deciding to take the veranda to get downstairs. 

‘Why am I even doin this??’ He mentally asks himself, confused at all of this. This feeling his chest that he got just from the idea that they might try and take Clancy from him, that Clancy wouldn't be here anymore. Why did he feel so possessive all of a sudden? Was it really just from loneliness. 

He's hurrying down the stairs, his heart pounding anxiously as each step echoed through the room. 

Almost there. 

So close. 

Clancy felt his head ache with each bounce of Lucas carrying him down the stairs. It made him see small lights everywhere and he wanted to throw up. He tries closing his eyes again, whimpering against Lucas’ shoulder. 

There's that feeling again. It was like a tightness in his chest, it made Lucas want to claw his heart out. 

“Shh, almost there.” He whispers subconsciously, anxious as he got closer to the door. 

Then a loud crash is heard above them and Lucas starts sprinting, almost crying in relief to see that the dog heads were already in place. 

“Where do ya think yer goin Lucas?!”

As he's pushing the door open he hears a sinister laugh, looking over and seeing Eveline smiling at him. 

“You're in trouble~” she sing songs, giggling once more. 

But it's too late, Lucas is out the door and he's running, clinging to Clancy for dear life. 

He's ready to push the door open but it wasn't budging. 

“Fuck.” He curses under his breath. 

He has to put clancy down for a moment, the smaller man seems to have passed out again. 

He's fumbling to get the key cards from his pant pockets quickly as he hears the door swing open from behind him. He had to hurry before Jack got to them. 

“Why can't you just be nice to your little sister?!” 

“Fuck off old man!” 

The doors unlocked and Lucas swings it open, grabbing Clancy and the key cards and dissapearing behind the door before Jack could even get halfway there. 

 

He’s panting heavily, collapsed on the floor, adrenaline still fresh in his veins. 

“Shit….we made it.” 

Lucas looks over, he almost forgot Clancy was even there. The withered man looked just as exasperated as he did. 

“Thanks to me.” Lucas replies teasingly, looking at Clancy with amusement, “This make us friends now?” 

Clancy glares at him, though weak he still manages to hold up his hand to flip Lucas off. 

Lucas just laughs and rolls the water bottle to him, “Just shut it an drink your fuckin water, Clancy.” 

Clancy eagerly grabs the water, he didn't care how dirty and old it looked, he was so damned thirsty. 

The room was dark all accept for the bright neon paint that glowed throughout the room. 

Lucas sat there silently, watching Clancy drink every last drop of water in the bottle. 

Clancy coughs suddenly, water dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Slow down, your gonna kill yourself.”

“The fuck do you care? You're already killing me.”

“I haven't killed you yet.”

“Why not?!”

Lucas feels caught off guard, their eyes were locked, and for the first time he really sees how bad Clancy looked right now. 

“Why can't you just get it over with, Lucas? I can't take this anymore!” 

Clancy's eyes are wet with exhausted tears, and Lucas is getting that feeling in his chest again. 

“I'm so tired.”

“I…I can't.”

Clancy feels nervous, he's never seen this expression on Lucas before. It was, unnerving. 

“W-what?” 

Lucas grabs him and pulls him in by his shoulders. He winces and tries to pull away, but Lucas was much stronger than him. 

“I can't fucking kill you and I don't know why!!” Lucas cries out, he sounds so scared. It made Clancy even more nervous. 

There's been so many others. 

So many people he killed without even a hint of hesitation. He's killed so many people and he enjoyed it. 

But then there was Clancy. 

Clancy fucking Jarvis. 

He was different. He was…special. 

“Why?! Why are you so fucking special, Clancy?!” Lucas squeezes Clancy’s shoulders, too tightly, causing the smaller man to whimper and struggle against his hold.

“What are you talking about? I…I don't know.” 

Clancy was scared, he was still in pain, he was still weak, and Lucas Baker was way too close to him. He felt his heart pounding like crazy in his chest. Those tears in his eyes were running down his cheeks like small rivers. This was just too much for him right now. 

“I just don't get it! I want to kill you, I really do. But every time I fucking look at you I just can't do it!” 

“Lucas let go!!”

Lucas was too focused on the intense confusion he was feeling, trying to process these strange emotions that he didn't understand. 

“It's like I can't even tell what my own thoughts are anymore! Ever since that little- since SHE got here everything is even more fucked up!”

“You're hurting me!”

Lucas is pulled from his rage and he feels his his heart pang with regret upon looking at Clancy. He looked so scared, like a hurt animal. 

And it wasn't for no reason. Lucas was gripping his shoulders so tight, he could already see the dark bruises forming under his palms. He quickly lets go of him. 

They sit there, the only noise that filled the room was Clancy’s hitched breathing. Lucas was looking down at his hands. Feeling like he was seeing the blood that stained them for the first time. 

‘Fuck….Clancy..’

“I'm sorry.”


End file.
